


sleeping with the enemy

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: teen wolf rare character bingo. [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Enemy Lovers, F/F, Fanmix, Ficlet, Making Out, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "This has to be the last time."





	

**Author's Note:**

> created, along with the fanmix below, for the 'Laura Hale' square on my Teen Wolf Rare Character Bingo Card. Allison has been aged-up for the purposes of the fic and mix.

**[Tracklist:](https://8tracks.com/doctorkaitlyn/sleeping-with-the-enemy)**

**1)** creepin’ up the backstairs - _the fratellis_ **2)** bliss - _muse_ **3)** i need you tonight - _inxs_ **4)** run right back - _the black keys_ **5)** the good, the bad and the dirty - _panic! at the disco_ **6)** radioactive - _marina and the diamonds_ **7)** strange love - _halsey_ **8)** just one yesterday - _fall out boy ft. foxes_ **9)** bite down - _bastille vs. haim_ **10)** jessica kill - _sum 41_ **11)** heart shaped glasses (when the heart guides the hand) - _marilyn manson_ **12)** rough hands - _alexisonfire_

"This has to be the last time." 

"I know." Allison's words and teeth bite into Laura's collarbone, catching on skin that's bruised and healed half a dozen times since they fell together an hour ago. Her hands are tight on Laura's hips, thumbs pressing into her like she's trying to rip her open. 

" _Allison."_ Laura twists her fingers tight into Allison's cascading dark hair and tugs her away from her chest, until they're eye to eye. "I mean it. This _has_ to be the last time." 

"And I said I _know_ ," Allison snaps and even though she's the furthest thing from a werewolf, composed of ivory skin stitched over lithe muscle and ruby-red blood, her nails still feel like claws when they dig into the curve of Laura's jaw. There must be wolfsbane lingering on her hands from some training exercise or weapons session, because Laura feels her fingerprints burned into her skin even after she pulls away. There's a challenge in her dark eyes, a taunt targeting Laura's resolve. 

Instinctively, Laura almost flashes her canines, but that'd be no use. Allison would either smirk or press the point of a knife into her throat, right above her pulse point. 

So instead, she leans back against the abrasive tree trunk, molds her hands to Allison's narrow hips and yanks her forward. She shoves her thigh between Allison's and immediately, she grinds down against it, blistering warm and, as Laura can smell when she sucks in a deep breath of fresh forest air, already wet. 

"C'mon," Laura murmurs, sliding her hands into Allison's hair, refusing to acknowledge the thick, bitter feeling spreading tar-thick through her chest, "let's make this memorable."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
